


286 УК РФ: иллюстрации

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), mittenlost



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Case Fic, Collage, Detectives, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hospitals, M/M, Manip, Near Death, Police, Slice of Life, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittenlost/pseuds/mittenlost
Summary: Серия иллюстраций к макси«286 УК РФ»
Relationships: Павел Пестель/Алексей Юшневский
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), Союз Спасения: ББ-квест





	1. Терра Османа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Исходники:** скриншоты из сериала Мажор-2, фотографии из бесплатных фотостоков  
>  **Размер:** 1920х1080px  
>  **Примечание:** иллюстрация к началу 3-й главы макси [«286 УК РФ»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795312/chapters/62655358)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора


	2. Кардиограмма

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Исходники:** скриншоты из сериалов Мажор-3 и Беглец, фотографии из бесплатных фотостоков  
>  **Размер:** 1920х1080px  
>  **Примечание:** иллюстрация к середине 6-й главы макси [«286 УК РФ»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795312/chapters/62655358)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора

  



End file.
